trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teresa
'Teresa (Deedee) '- Ostatnia ze Streferów Grupy A. Jednocześnie była też jedyną dziewczyną w Strefie. Wraz z Thomasem i Arisem mogła stworzyć połączenie telepatyczne. Wygląd * wysoka, chuda nastolatka * długie, czarne, jedwabiste włosy * niebieskie oczy * czerwone usta (Thomas opisał ich kolor jako intensywny) * Jasna, wręcz perłowa, nieskazitelna cera * Szczupła Biografia Więzień Labiryntu= Teresa trafia nieprzytomna do strefy dzień po Thomasie. Tak samo jak reszta nic nie pamięta. Wszyscy są w szoku, ponieważ jest pierwszą dziewczyną w strefie od 2 lat. Z początku (z powodu jej nie przytomności) wszyscy sądzili, że nie żyje, jednak ocknęła się na kilka sekund mówiąc "nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś", po czym ponownie mdleje i zapada w tajemniczą śpiączkę. Streferzy znajdują przy niej kartkę od stwórców z notatką "Ona jest ostatnia. Więcej nie będzie". Nikt nie rozumie co to znaczy. Po kilku dniach od razu po przebudzeniu zapisuje sobie na ręce "DRESZCZ jet dobry". Streferzy nie ufają jej więc, postanawiają wrzucić ją do ciapy. Tam (jak i w okresie śpiączki) kontaktuje się z Thomasem telepatycznie. Wraz z chłopakami rozpracowała kod, który pozwolił im opuścić Labirynt. Kiedy było już po wszystkim Teresę umieszczono w innym pokoju, a Thomasa w innym. Nie przeszkodziło im to jednak w telepatycznej rozmowie tuż przed snem. Para dochodzi do wniosku, że w przeszłości mogło ich łączyć coś więcej. |-|Próby Ognia= Po przeniesieniu Teresy do innego pokoju ta przerywa kontakt telepatyczny z Thomasem. Chłopcy próbują ją odnaleźć w jej pokoju, ale zamiast niej jest Aris, a sama Teresa znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Przedtem Thomas znajduje kartkę przy jej drzwiach głoszącą Teresa Agnes Obiekt A1 "Zdrajczyni". Jak się potem okazuje, Teresa (gdy Thomas przemawia do niej telepatycznie) nie zna go i nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia, co bardzo boli Thomasa. Podczas wędrówki przez pogorzelisko niedaleko miasta spotykają Teresę, jednak tylko Thomas idzie z nią na spotkanie. Ta ostrzega go przed strasznymi rzeczami i całuje. Broniła się przed wpływem DRESZCZu na jej umysł. Ponowny Kontakt z Teresą Tom nawiązuje w starej chacie za miastem, gdzie znów dziewczyna ostrzega go. Ponowne spotkanie z Teresą nie kończy się jednak dobrze. Dziewczyna udaje, że nienawidzi Thomasa i wraz z dziewczynami z Grupy B porywa go pozostawiając wkurzonych streferów. Idąc do obozu ta znów mu szepcze, żeby jej zaufał. W obozie znów staje się oschła i chce śmierci Toma. Gdy jej dotychczasowi sprzymierzeńczy się temu sprzeciwiają odchodzi wściekła. Kiedy Grupa B wraz z Thomasem idzie we wskazanym przez szczurowatego kierunku, Teresa zaciąga Thomsa ze sobą. Chłopak wciąż ufający Teresie idzie z nią, lecz szybko tego żałuje. Na jego oczach całuje Arisa, mówi o intrydze i zamykają Thomasa w jakieś komorze z gazem. Gdy się okazuje, że Thomas żyje, Teresa próbuje go przeprosić, jednak chłopak jest wściekły i żąda wyjaśnień. Wraz z Arisem cała trójka rusza na poszukiwania Grup A i B. W tym czasie dziewczyna wyrusza wyjaśnić całą zdradę i mówi mu, że chciała go ocalić. Stąd też zapewne jej tytuł "Zdrajczyni". Od tej pory Tom postanawia mieć dystans do Teresy. Po walce z monstrami wraz z resztą streferów i streferek jest przetransportowana do siedziby DRESZCZu. |-|Lek na Śmierć= Teresa przez swoje kłamstwa na dobre traci już zaufanie Thomasa. Szczurowaty proponuje Streferom i Streferkom przywrócenie wspomnień. Oczywiście Teresa się zgadza, a za nią wstawia się większość grupy B i paru chłopców. Zgadza się twierdząc "Nie bez powodu napisałam sobie na ręce "''DRESZCZ jest dobry" . Thomas oraz inni nie kupują tego, nie po tym co zgotował im DRESZCZ. Po tym jak ona i reszta tych, którzy zgodzili się na przywrócenie wspomnień, wywołują bunt i zmuszają pilota, aby poleciał z nimi do Denver. Grupy B i A jednoczą siły z Prawą Ręką, aby zniszczyć DRESZCZ oraz uwolnić odpornych. Wracają do Labiryntu, by zabrać 500 osób stamtąd. Podczas ewakuacji (co dziwne) włączają się Bóldożercy. Teresa rzuca się na niego, aby go zatrzymać. Gdy sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli Thomas ratuje dziewczynę. Nie długo po tym, jak bomby podłożone przez Prawą Rękę zaczynają wybuchać, jedna ze ścian przygniotła by Thomasa. Teresa pchnęła go, jednocześnie ratując mu życie i oddając własne. Kiedy Tom pochyla się nad nią, jedyne co udało się jej wyszeptać ''"zawsze zależało mi tylko na ...", po czym umarła. Ciekawostki * Jej imię prawdopodobnie pochodzi od Matki Teresy. * Była odpowiedniczką Arisa w Grupie A. * Udawała, że nienawidzi Thomasa, żeby, jak wmówił jej DRESZCZ, ocalić go. * Pomagała w tworzeniu labiryntu razem z Thomasem. * Kiedy pojawiła się w Labiryncie, była w śpiączce. W ręku trzymała kartkę z napisem: "She's the last one EVER" (znacz. "Ona jest ostatnia.") * Podczas śpiączki miała wszystkie wspomnienia i przemawiała w myślach do Thomasa. * Zanim znalazła się w Pudle, napisała sobie na ręku: "DRESZCZ jest dobry." * DRESZCZ przywrócił jej wspomnienia. * Tak naprawdę nigdy nie straciła pamięci. Przez cały swój pobyt w Strefie okłamywała chłopców, że jest zwykłym obiektem badań. * Od początku do końca wierzyła w wynalezienie leku na Pożogę. * Jako jedyna z wioski, w której mieszkała była odporna. * Znalazła się w DRESZCZu dzięki Markowi i Trinie. * W książce "Rozkaz Zagłady" została umieszczona informacja, że posiadała brata imieniem Ricky, który gdy dowiedział się, że została zarażona, zostawił ją i uciekł z innymi do lasu. * Uwielbiała faszerowane jajka. * Jej rodzice zmarli na wirusa, gdy miała około 6 lat. * W filmie zawiadomiła DRESZCZ podczas Prób Ognia, który porwał Minho. * Jako jedyna wystąpiła w każdej części serii * Naprawdę nazywa się Deedeeen:Teresa Agnes de:Teresa Agnes fr:Teresa es:Teresa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Grupa A Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Streferzy Kategoria:DRESZCZ Kategoria:Odporni Kategoria:Nie Żyje Kategoria:Więzień Labiryntu Kategoria:Próby Ognia Kategoria:Lek na Śmierć Kategoria:Zdrajczyni Kategoria:Obiekt A1